underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Heads Will Roll
Heads Will Roll is the first episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on June 30th, 2014. It is the fourteenth episode overall. Summary As Barbie's fate lies in Big Jim's hands, the dome presents a new threat when it becomes magnetized. Meanwhile, Julia seeks out the help of a stranger to save the life of a mysterious girl. Synopsis The episode begins with Sam Verdreaux flicking a light bulb to try and get it to work. Sam is about to have a drink, but suddenly a huge flash of light shines in his face from the Dome and goes outside to investigate. It then cuts back to Junior who is ready to pull the lever to hang Barbie, but once the entire crowd collapses, Barbie talks about how he can help and Junior becomes convinced, but Big Jim isn't and is ready to pull the lever himself. He is just about to pull the lever before Linda begins to pull a gun on Big Jim and says that Junior may be right and that they have to get down to the dome right now. Meanwhile, Julia is on shore when a girl cries for help. Julia quickly dives in and goes to rescue the girl. Joe, Norrie & Angie are walking down the street when they begin to see the dome start to magnetically pull things towards it. Julia ends up getting the girl to shore and tries to save her life, when suddenly, Sam comes and saves the girl's life by giving her CPR. Big Jim, Barbie, Linda & Junior arrive at the dome and everything metal begins to attract to the dome, including Barbie's handcuffs and Big Jim's car. Barbie begins to be pulled further towards the dome until he is directly touching it. Linda's keys fly at the dome as well and the only way to save Barbie is to unlock his cuffs. After a few tries, Linda finally gets Barbie free of his cuffs, but is unfortunately crushed and killed by Big Jim's car. At the cabin, the rescued girl is in shock and not speaking on the couch. The mystery man, Sam Verdreaux, looks at Julia's bullet wound. He mentions that he used to be an EMT, but lost his job due to his problems with alcohol. He says he likes to be alone out at his cabin. At the dome, Big Jim is still gunning for Barbie, who accuses Jim of framing him for Dodee's murder. Junior begins to believe Barbie and yells at him for making him nearly hang an innocent man. When Jim attacks him, Barbie decks in the face him and runs off to find Julia. At the cabin, Sam explains that his sister killed herself nine years ago. Running through town, Barbie sees a truck and breaks the window to steal it. The owner catches him with her shotgun. He quickly disarms her, but gives it back to prove he's trustworthy. After another pulse, Rebecca explains that they're happening more frequently, like a woman's contractions during labor. She's been studying the dome and thinks it can manipulate electromagnetic fields and that they're interfering with some people's brain waves. She thinks it'll have a stronger affect on people who live by the dome. Barbie immediately realizes that Joe lives near the dome and the two set off to go save Joe. Joe, Norrie and Angie race back to his house as everything metal starts to fly. They find Norrie's mother, Carolyn Hill out cold on the floor. They dodge flying knives and pans and hide behind an overturned table. When the nails come out of the walls, one impales Joe's hand, it comes out by going through his hand. Rebecca and Barbie arrive and carry an unconscious Carolyn out. The group makes it to safety just in time as the house collapses. Jim goes down to his bunker to grab a gun, but the metal door clangs shut, trapping him inside. Jim suddenly sees Dodee standing in front of him and becomes visibly shocked. She tells him what's happening out there is his fault and he should have listened to Junior's warnings. Rebecca then takes the group to the high school, to the center of the dome, where they brainstorm a way to counteract the dome's pulses by constructing a giant magnet. Angie pulls Barbie aside and suggests they kill Jim like the dome originally wanted, but he wants to try the teacher's way first. At the cabin, Sam gives Julia a knife for protection as she heads out to find Barbie. Sam goes to his sister's sketch book and finds one of four red hands, and then a painting of the girl who they found in the lake. When he goes to check on her, she's gone. Angie sees the mystery girl wandering mutely down the street. Angie enters the Sweetbriar, looking for a gun. Junior shows up and she tells him that she can't find a gun and that she wants a gun from him, and that she's prepared to use it on Big Jim. Down in the bunker, Dodee continues taunting Jim about his failures, telling him he's going to have to sacrifice. Dodee warns Jim that if he doesn't listen, his sins will be visited on Junior. Jim rigs a grenade and a rope to blast open the bunker door and escape. Barbie, Joe and Rebecca rig up a radio tower as a magnet to counteract the dome's pulses. They turn it on and wait for it to work. Norrie watches over her unconscious mother when the next pulse hits, then she drops. Angie and Junior go next, then Rebecca and, seemingly, everyone but Barbie. As Junior is knocked out, he dreams that he's walking down a street in Zenith. He picks up a snow globe but it fills with red. He sees his mother, who hugs him and calls him her sweet boy. Meanwhile, Julia finds Barbie at the radio tower and they have a tearful reunion. Kneeling over Junior, Jim shouts at the dome, asking what he's supposed to do. A apparition of Linda appears and tells him to "learn the virtue of sacrifice, to save your son". He contemplates the gallows, then walks up the steps and slips on the noose. But he can't reach the lever while standing on the trap. Julia and Barbie find him and Julia volunteers to pull the lever, but can't follow through. Jim stomps on the trap until he falls through. But before he can swing, Julia takes out her knife from Sam and cuts the rope as he falls. She tells him that "The dome didn't want us to kill you, it wants us to end the killing,". The dome returns to normal and people everywhere wake up. The mystery girl from the lake finds Linda's body by the SUV and tells her that she's sorry. In the square, Rebecca finds Barbie and thinks her magnetic trick is what stopped the pulses. Jim tells Phil that Barbie didn't kill Dodee and asks him to be a deputy, he also offers to let Joe, Angie, Norrie and Carolyn stay with him due to their house being completely destroyed. Angie seethes at Jim, saying she would have let him die and that he should be happy that it wasn't her up there. They're distracted when Sam Verdreaux walks in, looking for the mystery girl. It's revealed that he's Junior's uncle and he hasn't seen him since his mother's funeral nine years ago. Sam runs into Barbie and Julia back out on the street and seems to have some brief chemistry with Julia, but sets off looking for the girl. Junior tells his dad about his vision, in which he felt like he went somewhere, and saw his mother, he tells him that he's convinced it was real. Meanwhile, in a loft apartment somewhere, Junior's mom opens her eyes, saying Junior's name. She puts aside the portrait of him and starts to work on another one as a report about the dome plays on the TV. Late at night, Angie decides to take out the diner trash and sees the mystery girl walk by, barefoot. The girl doesn't respond to Angie, so she follows her to the high school. The girl is looking in a locker and runs when Angie talks to her. Angie goes to look in the locker where the girl was standing. But she only catches a glimpse before someone approaches her and kills her with an axe. She crumples to the floor as her blood spatters and she leaves a bloody hand print on the locker's door. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Jolene Purdy as Dorothy "Dodee" Weaver *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Sherry Stringfield as Pauline Rennie Co-Stars *Stephen King as Diner Patron Uncredited *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *David Pascua as Townsperson *Carlo St. James as Townsperson *Brian Russell as Townsperson *David-Alexander Coley as Townsperson *Bryleigh Saunders as Townsperson *Tim Greene, Joseph Milton Hodges Jr., Joseph Milton Hodges Sr., Nancy Rouse Hodges, Tony McLemore, Kayla Narron, William Frasca, Joe Montanti, Mary-Jo Jackson, Caroline Kahn and Marlo Scheitler as Townspeople Deaths *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister Trivia *First appearance of Sam Verdreaux. *First appearance of Rebecca Pine. *First appearance of Melanie Cross. *First appearance of Pauline Rennie. *Last appearance of Linda Esquivel. *Last appearance of Angie McAlister. (Alive) *The title refers to the definitive and near deaths of the residents of Chester's Mill. **Linda Esquivel dies when she is crushed by a car. **Big Jim nearly dies when he tries to hang himself. **The residents of Chester's Mill nearly die due to a magnetic pulse created by the Dome. **Angie McAlister dies when Sam Verdreaux uses a hatchet to kill her. *Angie McAlister and Linda Esquivel's deaths marks the first time in the series when two of the main cast die in one episode. *Stephen King makes a cameo in this episode as a Diner Patron. *Dodee Weaver returns in this episode as apparition created by the Dome. *At end of the episode when Angie McAlister is killed she leaves a bloody hand print on the locker door. **In the Pilot episode, Barbie leaves the same bloody hand print on the Dome. *The obelisk that is mentioned later can be seen in the background through the window of Pauline's place. *Heads Will Roll is the most viewed episode of season 2. *Goof: if the noose was tied correctly, as it seemed to be, it should have broken Big Jim's neck instantly. Videos File:Under The Dome - Season 2 Premiere Clip Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres